Falling For nerd
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu bullied Lucy but why is feeling uncomfortable and Jealous when he saw her with other guy. Love wasn't supposed to be in the dictionary of bad boy Natsu.


_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss maybe one day if I have enough money to bribe sensei.. Lol**_X_X

It was graceful and elegant night. Decoration, lighting and music was top notch. Well it was ballroom dance party thrown by Dragneels, the powerful and rich family of upper class society of Fiore. Many other rich businessmen, billionaires and corporate tycoons were there. And future heirs of the empire's were participating with their parents. To meet and learn about business and corporate world.

Among the people who were talking about business and finance. Sitting around the most expensive table, Natsu Dragneel the only heir of Igneel and Vivian Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster his best friend and partner in crime with his girlfriend Juvia Lockser. Their parents were good friends. It was small circle of rich elite kids.

"Where is our nerd?" Natsu looks around to pass his time. The only thing he can remember is torturing the certain geek blonde. A sinister smile gracing his lips dangerously. That Heartfilia was his favorite thing. She was tough chick taking his bullying and torture. She never cried or begged for mercy. She was tough nut to crack. Natsu was getting bored. Lisaanna was literally glued to his side like a lech. He didn't like her. She was annoyingly high and too much caked in makeup.

"I didn't know why you need that Heartfilia nerd. Focus on your party dude. And try to get laid." Gray winked at him as he sneak his arms around Juvia and whispered something in her ears. She blushed deep red. Natsu rolled his eyes.. Fucking love birds, but he had to tolerate because they were his friends.. Love wasn't in his dictionary.. Natsu Dragneel didn't need to beg for girls they follow him on their own wish.

He saw his father Igneel gave speech as they toast for the better future and more accomplishments. He raised his champagne. He was regretting coming to this tasteless gala.

Lisaanna was holding tight onto his arm, chattering about God knew what. Natsu let out a sigh, nodding at the right intervals, humming when needed, and barely hearing a word of what she said. He didn't particularly care for the girls, but She was rich and same as him. He knew she was always following him. Wishing to trap Natsu in her love but he didn't believe in this bullshit.

His father Igneel had made sure that his presence in this party was required, so he guessed she would do as his date. Perhaps she would let him fondle her later. She was always ready to fall on his bed..

Suddenly the music started and people and young couple were dancing on the dance floor. He can move from his table finally. He winced as Lisaanna squeezed his arm a bit too tight. Her stack cut white hairs were tied in elegant way. She wore red backless gown with low cut. Which leaves nothing for imagination it was highly inappropriate for this ball dance. Lisaanna leaned into him, her perfume overwhelming his senses. It smelled too heavy for his taste. And her huge chest was open to his eyes on exhibition. He didn't need to look at her.

He looked at the dance floor Gray and Juvia were dancing lovingly wrapped into each other arms. He saw other pairs were tangled in romantic hug and dancing intimately. He felt nauseated.. The love was in the air and he felt dizzy and like throwing up.

Sweet baby Jesus! , he felt embarrassed. Did they call that dancing? As was to be expected, it was absolute rubbish, managing nothing more than a sway. Even his friends were like foolish Romeo and Juliette. Such an embarrassment , to have those two idiots as his friend. He didn't even want to look at Laxus-Mira or Erza-Jellal. Everyone was love struck fool. He himself would have been, by far, intelligent enough to avoid any kind of romance issues.

He roamed his eyes over the part when he saw a brunette Cana Everden the only daughter of Gildart Clive. The pair of daughter and father was Casanova. He shook his head when he saw boys followed her. Everywhere she went, boys were staring at her. All mesmerized by Cana's charm, obviously, no self-respecting guy would let himself be ensnared by a girl. Especially not if she wasn't giving him a chance.

Natsu Dragneel does not believe in love and affection. It was absurd concepts.

He was getting bore when he saw Sting Eucleffe , however, seemed to know how to properly lead a lady. He was twirling around a beautiful, curvy golden hair beautiful girl. Who was she? He never saw her even in school. She was dressed in an elegant, light golden dress that complimented her body perfectly.

He gasped as Sting twirled her again, and the mystery girl laughed up at his joke.

_**Was that… Was that Heartfilia? **_

Lisaanna seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time as he did.

"The geeky nerd?" she cried out. "She cleaned up nicely!" With a swift glance in his direction, she added: "Doesn't make her beautiful. I bet she did the plastic treatment and botox. She could not be this amazing."

Natsu agreed. His eyes, however, didn't stray from Lucy. His brain seemed stuck, like a broken record, it kept repeating That's the nerd he bully. The Heartfilia who wore thick rim glasses?over and over again. He felt like lashing out at Lisaanna for calling her a fake beauty, but that must have been a result of his addled brain. Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his stupor.

He saw Sting took Lucy to dance floor as she was wrapped in his arms and dancing in same rhythm.

"Let's show them how to properly dance, shall we?" he asked Lisaanna while extending his hand to her.

She happily obliged, giggling as she took hold of his hand. Guiding her on the dance floor with his other hand at the small of her back, he wondered how long the night would last. Lisaanna might be a beautiful hot girl with model like figure and silky hairs , but she had a tendency to be rather superficial. He preferred a girl with an active brain. One that could think for her own and had her own opinions.

Assuming a perfect posture, he guided Lisaanna into an equally perfect waltz. He was happy to notice she was well trained in dancing. Then again, that was to be expected given the family she came from. Really respected, high in the hierarchy, but, of course, nowhere near the Dragneels name.

His eyes caught the golden hair and the glistening gold shimmer of her dress, and he couldn't help but stare at her again. It should be illegal for a nerd Heartfilia to look that enticing! He couldn't help but compare the blonde to the platinum head in his arms.

A pang of jealousy shot through him, but he denied it completely. Guiding them a bit closer, he hoped to catch some of the conversation between Sting and Heartfilia. All for the sake he could make fun of her tomorrow, of course, he would not let her live in peace. She was his prey after all.

"You look wonderful. I never knew that your eyes were so beautiful and innocently deep."

Lucy blushed. "Thank you, Sting. I wore glasses to read books. I don't need them after classes."

He twirled her around once more, making her giggle and stumble slightly. Sting caught her, and she fell against his chest. Natsu frowned. He didn't knew Heartfilia ever took off her thick horrendous glasses. He would love to see her disgusting eyes.

Gazing up at Sting, Lucy bit her lip. "Shall we go get something to drink?"

Sting offered his arm, and they walked off the dance floor. Natsu waltzed around the floor one more time, watching them leave from the corner of the eye.That wasn't very informative,he thought to himself. He abruptly stopped dancing, staring at Sting's receding back. Lisaanna grabbed hold of his wrist , pressing her front against him.

"We're done dancing already?" she pouted.

He turned to her, trying to look like he cared about her. "We wouldn't want your feet to get sore this early in the evening, now would we?" he answered, using his patented charm. "Besides," he looked around the floor. It was mostly occupied by guys and their partners. Apparently, they were the only ones brave enough to attempt a dance. "This dance floor is getting a bit too crowded with the wrong people."

Lisaanna gave a fake laugh at his comment. When she saw Levy and her gothic boyfriend Gajeel. They were nerd best friends "Too much , for sure, A drink then," she commented.

Natsu nodded, walking them over to the table where Gray was entertaining Juvia with his absurd magic tricks with spoons.

Mira was sitting with Laxus. Lisaanna smiled at her big sister. Mira simply nodded. She didn't like Lisaanna. Mira was very warm and beautiful girl her white platinum hair that fell straight down to about mid-waist, striking blue eyes and fine, chiseled lips. Natsu greeted her and Laxus with a nod, before helping Lisaanna in her seat.

"I'll go get us something to drink."

Without waiting for her answer, he walked away. Immediately he spotted a golden hair and her elegant dress in the vicinity of the punch bowl at the other side of the dance floor.

Yes, that punch bowl looked far more enticing than the one a couple of meters to his right bar counter.

"I always wanted to talk to you but I was afraid. You are very intelligent and class president. I was afraid to approach you back then."

Natsu slowly filled two champagne flutes with punch, listening to the conversation next to him.

"I would like to show you my cars and band. Rouge me and Yukino fix cars and then sell them on high prices."

Lucy was nodding absentmindedly. Natsu smirked. If she had thought to make some quality conversation with the over-praised seeker, he could have told her early on it was wishful thinking. Sting Eucleffe was always copying his style and slightly above average then other guys, but he was still dense in the head. Natsu hated guys like him.

Sneaking a sideway glance, he was again dumbstruck by how beautiful she looked. It really was unthinkable that this was the same girl who wore big clothes and sweatshirt with hoodie, her hair was always in pigtails, eyes cover by thick glasses.

Natsu felt his eyes were glued to her figure. He didn't knew Heartfilia was hot and slim. He was always curious about her waist size. He could easily wrap his arms around her. He had experienced in this field. He was out of his daze when he saw them talking happily, annoying, ever-present in his mind, know-it-all, who managed to beat him at every class imaginable.

She had her hair up in an elegant do, with a couple of curls framing her face. He wondered how she had managed to get her boring pigtails golden locks so tame. He snorted,probably by smearing in an absolute overdose of hair products.

Lucy shifted her weight and gazed around the room. She had applied a bit of make-up. Nothing too gaudy, just some mascara and blush. Ruefully, Natsu thought about the thick layer of whatever it was that covered Lisaanna face. It was like a white cake flour enough to make a large sized pizza.

Realizing nerd had noticed him lingering, he sneered at her and walked away.

"Was that Dragneel glaring at us?" Natsu heard Sting ask.

"Natsu Dragneel a player and tyrant. Ignore his heartless jerk face. I don't car-"

He walked out of hearing range, feeling slightly upset, but unsure as to the reason why. When he arrived back at their table, Lissanna let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Finally! I'm parched!"

Natsu lifted an eyebrow but handed over the drink without comment. His eyes were already seeking out the golden hair apparition that had caught his attention. He tried to fight it, but as boredom took hold, he soon figured it was a lost battle. Trying to remain inconspicuous, he watched them wander around the room, dance some more, and drink the horribly boring punch.

The conversation flowed around him. Gray and Jellal tried to talked to him but he didn't care. His friends let him be, well used to his brooding moods. Lisaanna tried to engage him a couple of times, at one point even trying to get him to dance again, but he shut her up with a look and a sneer. To his delight, she gave up after an hour.

It irked him that, from all the possible hot million girls, it was the boring nerd Lucy Heartfilia that caught his attention. The know-it-all, goody-two-shoes teacher pet. She was always taking his abuse and torture but didn't bend ever.

He didn't even like her! Despite all his studying, she still beat him in every class. Really every single one of them, it was remarkable, in a bad way! The only reason he liked to torture her because he didn't like her. She was always messing with him. Not bending to his rules or anything. She didn't acknowledge his presence. Not to forget that she punched him once he stole her personal diary. Unforgivable! Nobody dare to humiliate Natsu Dragneel.

Suddenly, he stood up.

"I need some air."

"Ooh, lovely. I always wanted to look around Dragneel household gardens at the front steps, and –"

He left before Lisaanna could finish her sentence, leaving her behind without so much as a backward glance. Natsu put his hand inside his pockets. He looked back and saw Layla Heartfilia talking and laughing with his mother. He shook his head. And he looked back toward his maze gardens.

I am not following them, he told himself.It was getting stuffy in there.Nevertheless, he made sure not to lose sight of Eucleffe and Heartfilia in the maze of the gardens.

Having walked the Dragneel Gardens all his life, he was still mildly impressed with it. His father loved nature and plants. So it was like mini forest rather than a garden. He walked through a walking path of green marble and felt warmed, even it was cold days of December. Snow was everywhere but he felt warm. He was always the hot blood. He looked around though there was still snow visible on the bushes.

He looked around when he saw them sitting on the bench near the Italian fountain on the west wing of the garden. Natsu slightly frowned. Why Heartfilia came out here alone leaving the party behind.

He lingered, pretending to admire the fountain, as he watched Sting and Lucy take a seat on a secluded bench. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sting scoot closer to her, grabbing her hands between his. He couldn't hear what he said, but Heartfilia nerd looked down at her lap and blushed.

Natsu clenched his fist. It irked him. He didn't know why, and wasn't tempted to find out, but it irked him.

Luck was with him, because at that moment, another couple, Evergreen and Elfman , strolled past him. Quickly, he reached into the pocket of his vest and drew out a couple of dollars. He is going to mess Heartfilia' s date. A evil smirk gracing his lips devilishly.

"Oi! You two goofs. Come here." he walks towards the scared couple which was near impeccable, if he may say so himself, he approached the two.

"Go and sit down there and just do whatever people do in love. Like suck faces or embrace each other. Here is four thousand dollars." It took a bit more convincing than he had anticipated, but he got them to take the bench next to the one Sting and Lucy occupied.

With a smirk, he watched Sting get annoyed. Lucy seemed to become insecure and embarrassed. When they saw Elfman and Evergreen was French kissing each other. Natsu wondered why? The way she looked, she should be strutting around with her head held high. Carefully, Natsu inched closer to the two, wanting to know what was said.

After a couple of stern looks at his classmate, Sting finally spoke up in harsh voice.

"Elfman dude! Stop and get a room. You can screw your girl somewhere else. It's not appropriate for others to witness your love making especially in a place where your siblings around." Sting was clearly threatening him.

Mira and Lisaanna was here and Evergreen was still shy to face other people who didn't know about their relationship. Elfman started stuttering, and quickly grabbed Evergreen's hand and scurried off. Sting gave satisfying smirk scanned the area. Natsu jumped behind some bushes and hid behind them. He wanted to wipe that smirk of his Gorilla ass face.

"What did you say to him?" He heard Lucy ask. "You seem to have scared him."

"Nothing important, do not worry about it."

Peering between the leaves, he saw Lucy biting her lip. Sting took the opportunity to slip his arm around her, resting a hand on her small waist.

"Trust me, Lucy, do not worry about it. I simply told him that I wanted some privacy with you."

Natsu had his own ideas about that. He knew intimidation when he saw it, and that Elfman was properly intimidated. He doubted any amount of money could get the couple to return to that bench.

Crouched in between the ornamental bushes, he kept his eyes trained on them. He quickly realized he didn't like the way Lucy looked at that fuckin bastard Sting's face. The way Sting looked at her, he liked even less, as if she was a Chocolate cake he could taste.

Sting reached out his hand, softly brushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Natsu clenched his teeth. Did Eucleffe even know she was nerd very boring and plain Jane? He would prevent him from making a mistake, yes, that's what he would do. He would save Eucleffe ass.

He looked up at the sky in search of inspiration. It was a clear night, the stars barely visible because of the wind and it was like snow will fall again. Christmas was just few days away.

Thank God for the fantastic idea, he thought. Inspiration hit him. His father had stalled many heaters in the garden. He saw the one near his feet. He switched it off as he saw cold and pricky air of December nipped the pair in front of him.

Heartfilia was wearing sleeveless gown. She would definitely go inside now. With satisfaction, he watched Lucy shiver in her dress, letting go of Sting's hand and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold, Lucy?"

"Yes, I thought there was a warming induction around the gardens, but I definitely felt a draft or something. Maybe technically a bit malfunction in warming mechanism."

Sting shrugged off his jacket and put it around Lucy's shoulders. She looked up at him gratefully, smiling shyly.

Fuckin hell. That bastard.

Natsu swore,that was not what was supposed to happen!He scowled fiercely.

"Hey, Natsu , what are you doing down there?"

Natsu spun around in surprise. Noticing Romeo was on the path, holding a muffin, Natsu quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down.

"What the hell, Natsu !" The boy protested. "What was that for? What are you doing?"

"Sneaking around," Natsu answered evasively. What was he really doing there? He couldn't quite explain it himself.

"Why?" Romeo asked, puzzled expression on his face. Romeo was his admirer. He followed Natsu like a role model. He was still a kid to understand the issues of youth and growing up.

Natsu didn't answer him. He didn't know what to say anyway. Romeo decided to finish his muffin and peer through the foliage.

"Why are you spying on big sis Lucy?"

"I'm not spying on Heartfilia! Why would I? She's a goof nerd!" Natsu nearly choked on the word.

"Then who are we spying on?"

"Sting of course, you dimwit, who else is out there. His father is our rival in business so I'm looking for a clue."

"But WHY, You don't go with uncle Igneel yet. Why ?" Romeo asked, none the wiser about Natsu's intentions.

Not really having an answer to that question either, Natsu did what he did best: insult and command. "Shut up, you didn't want to get ground for being naughty. Watch my back."

Satisfied that Romeo was doing as he was told, Natsu once more focused on the couple in front of him. He felt lucky they hadn't discovered him.

Romeo was innocent kid he was young to understand this bullshit, and him pointing out his presence could have gone badly.

With a sigh, he fixated again on Heartfilia. Sting once more had his arm around the blonde girl, keeping her close to him. They were no longer speaking, just looking at each other with expectation. When Sting raised his hand to caress her cheek, Natsu felt like he was going to burst into fire. (a/n: cue fire slayer magic. Lol)

Something inside him roared a defiant 'No!'

There was no way he was going to let them kiss! No way! He had a good reason for that, he just didn't know what it was yet! Looking for a way to break them up, he noticed there was still snow on the tree branches above the bench. He was glad it was mid December.

Grinning, he once moved carefully and kicked the tree behind them. With a flick, the branches shuddered and deposited their cold, white snow on the people below them.

Lucy shrieked in surprise, jumping from the bench and frantically wiping the snow out of her hair. Sting reacted a bit slower, simply shaking the snow off his body and picking up his coat. He held it out for Lucy .

"Relax Lucy, it's just snow. Here, let me put my coat back around you."

Lucy shook her head, obviously frustrated. "No, no thank you Sting . Let's just head back inside, I'm not feeling well and it's getting cold again. ok?"

Sting looked put out but agreed." As you command my Queen."

A grin spread across Natsu's face.Once inside, they would never dare to kiss. Not with all those people, their family and friends around.Belatedly he realized that to get back to the Dragneel mansion , the couple was going to walk straight past him. Just in time, he managed to pull Romeo back and hid behind rainbow Sakura tree. It was old and thick enough to hide them.

He thanked God and every stars in the sky, and everybody else he could think of, that neither nerd or Sting was actively looking for him, otherwise, he would have busted. .

For certainty's sake, he stayed put for another five minutes. Romeo started complaining about having a sore butt from sitting on the ground after five minute, so Natsu let the kid go. However, he first made the pinky promise not to tell anyone about the snooping around. Natsu was not going to let his incessant complaining destroy his good mood.

With a lightness in his step, he walked back towards the mansion, only to stop dead in his tracks once he reached the ballroom. The first thing he saw was Freed dancing with Lisaanna . Well, dancing was too nice a word for it actually, it was more like grinding.

It seems I've lost my opportunity to remove my stress on Lisaanna later this evening, Natsu commented to himself.

Wondering what happened to Freed's date, he scanned the room. He snorted when he spotted her flirting with Hibiki. The guy seemed completely smitten, the look on his face comical.

Natsu ignored his friends as they tried to snatch him in conversation again. Gray just left him. Natsu's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he saw Erza was sitting on Jellal lap and kissing him like hell. That girl had no shame. He shivered when he realized only Erza was capable to make him feel the real meaning of being scared. She only melt her cold self for Jellal.

Jude Heartfilia was talking to Gildart and his father was having champagne with them. He looked and frowned when he spotted Cana with them then he noticed the champagne flute in her hand.

Of course alchohol was her favorite one.

Walking further into the room , he spotted Sting walking towards the punch. That meant Heartfilia was alone! He shook his head, why would that matter to him. Nonetheless, his eyes found her at the table with Levy and her gothic boyfriend Gajeel. Many piercing on his body.

Natsu felt weird. They were sore looser of Fiore University. There was no way he was going to sit anywhere near those two weirdos. Their idiocy might infect him. But he was glad that Levy was always with Heartfilia to share her randomness and insanity.

Natsu froze when he spotted Leo. He was nerd's rumored boyfriend. He was a scum and two timer. Even he always had one night stand with girls but always honest with them. He hated liars.

While moving to an empty seat, he noticed the conversation between the nerd and her friends plus ex boyfriend. Natsu bet it was turning heated. Curious, he stopped and smirked, enjoying the show. Lucy suddenly stomped her foot, her face twisted into something he could only explain as fury.

"Leo please! You ruined everything!"

Natsu halted and involuntarily took a step back at her sudden exclamation. He still hadn't forgotten her sucker punch on his face the year before, it made him a bit more cautious. There was something about how she said those five words that caused a twinge in his chest. Her voice had almost broken at the end. What had that moron said to cause the brave little Heartfilia to lose it like that?

He looked back their parents were still busy talking and chatting. Mothers were next room having their own talks.

Forgetting about sitting down, Natsu decided to follow Lucy back out of the ball room leaving the party. She had been in his house before for parties so she knew the ways. He spotted her running up the stairs to the roof and quickly ran after her. On the third floor, he caught up with her. She was leaning against the wall, sobbing and fumbling with her dress and sandals trying to get them off.

"Nerd," he greeted her.

She whirled around, wiping furiously at her eyes. "Hell devil," she retorted, "what are you doing here? Sulking because Freed stole your precious Lisaanna?"

Oh, she noticed that, did she?Her implication that he couldn't keep a girls attention angered him. He shrugged, indifferent. "I don't care much about that, he can have her. What about you, Heartfilia? Did the fake ass Sting Eucleffe dumped you? Was your meeting in the gardens not to his liking?"

Her eyes narrowed and he realized he had made a mistake.

"That was you?" she shrieked. "You caused that cold breeze? And the snow falling on our heads? That wasn't accidental either, now was it? Did you enjoy yourself? Did you have fun, laughing at us?" She dissolved in hysterical sobs.

"You ruined my first kiss!" Horrified, she covered her face with her hands. "Leave me alone," she whimpered, before walking away from him.

He had bullied her but she never cried. But today he was the reason tears were falling from her eyes. And did he dare to say. Her eyes were like deep brown ocean filled with honey. It was beautiful and full of innocence. He should have broke her glasses in past. He regret not seeing her eyes. Nerd got beautiful big pair of puppy eyes. But she was crying. He didn't felt right.

Natsu stared at her retreating back. This didn't feel gratifying in any way. No. He felt horrible. His aim was not to make her cry or to make her feel terrible. He just didn't want her to kiss Eucleffe.

Confused, he finally asked himself the question he had been avoiding all evening.Why didn't he want her to kiss Sting? He shouldn't care less about what she did or did not do.

As she rounded a corner, he decided he couldn't leave it at that. Still pondering his question, he started following her again. He kept his distance, unsure about what to do. His mind and heart were pulling him in two different directions. He kept thinking about her all these years. He always kept pestering her, but his heart kept reeling every time the thought it. He kept wanting to console her, but his mind told him he shouldn't care about her, she was nothing. He always thought of new ideas to irk her. He always missed messing with her when she was not around. He felt boring whenever she got absent.

When realization hit him, he started running again, catching up with her.

"NERD.. !"

"HEARTFILIA..!"

"What!" She turned around, no longer sobbing, but looking extremely angry, ready to hex him into OBLIVION. her mascara was running. Her hair was dishevelled. Her dress was wrinkled. But still she was hot mess.

He held up both his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

Lucy froze. She blinked after a minute passed. She pinched her cheek and did a double take. "What?"

"Don't make me say it twice, Nerd," he grumbled. "I'm sorry, ok?"

She stared at him, not responding. Angry about his sudden display of emotions, he turned to walk away. Her voice stopped him.

"Dragneel, wait."

He turned back to her. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Why indeed, he asked himself. He knew the answer, but was rather unwilling to admit it. He went for the next best thing.

"I didn't want that dumbhead Eucleffe to kiss you."

Lucy blinked at him. "Why not?"

He put his hands in his pockets, trying to look nonchalant. His stumbling, however, completely destroyed the pose. "I, well, you see, he,…" Taking a deep breath, he decided to try a different approach.

"Were you really looking forward to that first kiss so badly?"

Lucy shook her head, as if unable to follow his sudden change of topic.

"Well, yes," she answered with a small voice. It quickly turned defensive. "But what is that to you. I bet you will make fun of me and mock me again that I still haven't experienced my first kiss yet. So why you got problem if it was Sting?"

"Does it have to be ?" he asked.

The confused look on her face would have been comical in a different situation, but right now he was feeling too anxious to appreciate it.

"Why would it not be Sting? He noticed me and asked me out." She was starting to sound exasperated.

"But does it have to be him?" he insisted. "Could it be someone else?"

She didn't reply, blinking those long lashes rapidly, as if trying to wake up from a dream. Her golden hair shining brighter under the light.

Natsu took a deep breath and closed the distance between them until they were less than an arm's length apart.

"**Could it be me?"**

Lucy stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head or something. He didn't know what to make of her expression. Was she repulsed by the idea? Or simply taken completely off guard? Would she think he was joking? Was he joking? She didn't blinked and strod on her spot like a statue.

He reached out and caressed her cheek.

_**"Luce?" **_

He asked, her name rolling off his tongue as if he'd never called her anything different.

It seemed to snap her out of her shock. He drew some hope out of the fact that she didn't recoil from his touch. "You, … Are you being serious? Or is this one of your nasty little tricks? I will not be humiliated by you again, Dragneel."

His fingers caressed her exposed neck. Her skin felt so soft under his touch. He looked her in the eye. "I'm not trying to make fun of you," he answered. "But I," he swallowed, "I would be honored to give you your first kiss."

He could see thoughts racing through her head, trying to decide what to do. Distracted, waiting for her answer, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. A sigh escaped her as her eyes fluttered closed.

Natsu stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, while the other hand was still tracing patterns on her cheek.

"Please," he whispered, his lips inches away from hers. Their breath mingling together.

Lucy gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod. Cupping her cheek, he brushed his lips against hers. Careful at first, relishing the softness of her lips beneath his. He pulled her to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Another sigh escaped her, he took advantage of it to take her lower lip between his teeth and gently tugging at it.

Her hands first grabbed his waist, then slid around his shoulders as she started answering his kiss. He thought she tasted divine, like strawberries and vanilla. Sliding his tongue inside her mouth, he decided this would not be the last kiss they shared.

To hell with the world. He was bullying her since first day when he saw many guys following her. He made sure nobody gets close to her. He kept messing with her clothes, homework and food but she never cried and begged for his attention. Millions of girl but still she never gave him the look he wanted unconsciously, she was strong, beautiful, smart, and bloody enticing. He wanted her, and he would do everything in his power to make her want him back. When they finally came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know I've been a prick to you, Luce, an absolute bastard. I'm sorry. I was jealous and didn't know any better."

"And you do now?"

She still hadn't moved away, her arms around his shoulders, her stance relaxed, her breath still heavy from their kiss.

"I-." He hesitated. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But I know you are beautiful, stunningly so. You are intelligent, witty, and not afraid to speak your mind. You are strong and kind. I know this kiss felt good. It felt right, exquisite. I know I want to see where it could lead us. I didn't want you to kiss Leo or Sting because I wanted to be the one to kiss you, and now that I have, I don't want to stop. I don't know about love but if there is anything like romance and love and mushy stuff then it will be what I have for you."

He saw her blushing, so he planted a kiss on either cheek.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Luce."

"I, I don't know," she answered, sounding unsure.

She was biting her bottom lip, and Natsu used his thumb to pull it away from her teeth.

"I promise I will cherish you," he said, trying to reassure her.

"But, how? How can you? I'm a-"

He interrupted her before she could utter the word. "I know I've said that to you before, but not anymore. I was jerk who had millions of girls fawning over him. But one day a girl came barging into class wearing red spaghetti top and white shorts. She wore thick glasses but her cheeks were flush from cold air. She was like a cute fluffy bunny. I felt the urge to pick her up and hide her in my chest under my jacket. So I was doing whatever to gain her attention. I fell for the girl who love to bit her lip whenever she is upset. I fell for a girl who is stupid enough to help enemies. I fell in love with her voice and sincere soft behavior. I fell in love with a girl who enjoys rain and coffee and wants to become a writer. I fell in love with a girl who is cute nerd who is hot seductress underneth." he knelt down in front of her.

" I fell in love with her, who held my heart. And that's how Natsu Dragneel fell in love with Lucy Heartfilia " he stood still maintaining the eye contact.

She looked up at him, scanning his face as if looking for deception. He let her, understanding this was all very sudden. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he spoke up.

"At least I know some other topics to talk about rather than cars and bands. And I was the only one you punched last year when I stole your pink diary."

"If you had read my diary then you would have known. I fell in love with a guy who was badboy and Casanova. He was like fire I was like a gasoline. Burning with his desire. I never bend down I was afraid you would leave me. I saw that you were born in richness but still had value and morals even you are cruel jerk. I fell in love when I saw you sitting in last desk wearing a black vest and faded jeans for the first time when I barged in the class."

Lucy gave him a genuine smile as she stepped on his toes and smiled at him. Arms wrapped around his neck.

Her laugh made him smile. It felt like he had actually accomplished something worthwhile. She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself, and he covered it with his own. After she came down from her outburst, she stared at their entwined hands for a long time.

"I love you my nerd. Will you be the girlfriend of the Casanova?"

"Yes," she finally said softly.

"Really?" he answered. Deep down, he didn't think she would say yes. She had no reason to.

She looked up to him, a small smile on her face. "Yes Natsu , I'll give us a chance."

He nearly died when she said his name. He carried her and walk away to the privacy of his room. He can finally hide her from the world. Safely hidden in his chest under his jacket..

X_X

_**A/n: Aww thanks for awesome love and messages. Your reviews are like dark chocolate cake for me. I smile when I read them. I always appreciate you guys. Thank you for the support and love.. And I don't promote any violence or abuse it's just a work of fiction. I respect every girl and females on earth and I hate who treated them like a slave or bullying. So don't get angry that Natsu is abusing Lucy. I apologise if you think it was wrong but it was my point to present a little jerk Dragon slayer. It's just a story. Don't need to add it to reality. Now enjoy this cute fluffy nalu.. Happy mother's day cuties.. Read and review.. Till then.. xoxo..**_


End file.
